


Getting His Man

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [31]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam arrests the notorious outlaw Bart Nickerson. This is story #31 in my "Moments' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting His Man

"Ike, are you willing to testify in court that Nickerson is one of the men who robbed the stagecoach and massacred its passengers?" Sam asked the mute rider.  
He hoped that Ike had the guts to testify against Nickerson. The man and his gang were notorious outlaws who had robbed and killed countless people all over the territory. So far they had gotten away with their dastardly deeds because no one had been brave enough to testify or had been killed before they could.  
He knew he was asking a lot of Ike, but Emma's boys had spunk and strong moral fibers ran deep through all of them, despite their youth.  
A couple of moments passed as Ike weighed Sam's words. He really didn't have a choice. He couldn't stand by and let Nickerson get away with killing that woman or the other passengers on the stagecoach. He locked gazes with the marshal, and nodded.  
"Good," Sam turned toward the door, "Now let's go get Nickerson before he flees town."  
Teaspoon, Ike, and Buck followed Sam out of his office. Jimmy, Kid, and Cody were all waiting with Emma at the wagon. Teaspoon gestured for them to join him, Ike, and Buck as Sam led the way to the saloon.  
Nickerson and his henchman were at the bar when Sam and the others entered the saloon.  
"Hands on the bar," Sam told Nickerson as he approached him.  
Nickerson glanced over his shoulder.  
"Sam cocked his Colt, "Now!"  
"You talking to me Marshal?" Nickerson asked.  
"Ike, "Sam grabbed Nickerson by the chin and turned his face to where Ike could see it, "Is this man you saw kill the folks on the stage?"  
Ike nodded.  
"Bart Nickerson, you're under arrest."


End file.
